


molecules (of you)

by spaceve



Series: Random One Shots [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Sheriff Emma Swan, if that tells you anything, they're drunk for the two biggest parts of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceve/pseuds/spaceve
Summary: the one where regina and emma sleep together once and then finally get together five years later





	molecules (of you)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from hayley kiyoko's _Molecules_ , which is an amazingly underrated song that you should definitely listen to.
> 
> also i just want to say that i came up with this idea in the shower and ended up loving it, so sometimes you just gotta trust your shower ideas.
> 
> now, enough of this, please enjoy this swanqueen angst. (kudos and comments would be appreciated *wink wink*)

It was precisely 11:02 in the middle of the night when Regina Mills was startled by a knock on her door. Her first thought was of Henry and if something was wrong with him, but she quickly realized that was not the case after opening the door.

"Miss Swan?"

"Hi," Emma smiled sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" Regina was almost an entire bottle of wine into her night and didn't take well to being disrupted.

"Well, Henry is staying with a friend tonight, so I wanted to come over here and talk to you. About him," she fidgeted.

"Right," Regina rubbed her forehead in annoyance. "Please, come in."

Plastering the most genuine smile she could offer onto her face, Regina led Emma into her study. "Wine?"

"Sure," Emma nodded.

Regina poured two glasses of wine, handing one to Emma, before sitting across from her on the sofa. "What exactly did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um, I think it'd be good for Henry if you two got to spend more time together."

Regina couldn't tell if she heard her correctly. More importantly, she couldn't tell if this was an elaborate joke that the Charmings were trying to play on her. Did they really want to let a member of their family be unsupervised around the _Evil Queen_?

"I'm serious," Emma added, aware of Regina's inner thoughts. "I think he should be able to stay here sometimes and I think us three should all meet at Granny's for dinner, like, once a week. So, you know, we can bond as a family and all that stuff."

"How eloquently stated," Regina deadpanned.

Emma rolled her eyes almost adoringly, "C'mon, Regina, you'll get to see him way more often. I know he misses you, even if he tries not to show it. At the end of the day, you're his mother. I'm sorry for insisting you weren't, when you were and are obviously a better mother than I could've ever been to Henry."

"But I'm the Evil Queen," Regina stated matter-of-factly, willing her tears not to fall.

"But you're not anymore. You've grown. Henry's changed you. Now you're a big softie," Emma laughed.

"Miss Swan," Regina admonished in her most Evil-like voice, "I will have you know that I am _not_ and never will be a _softie_."

"Whatever you say, you big softie," Emma laughed again, tilting her head forward and almost, but not quite touching Regina with it. Regina didn't realize they had gotten so close in the short span of time and she wouldn't lie to herself, she knew she was attracted to Emma and Emma was definitely doing _something_ to her body right now.

"Miss Swan," she breathed out, causing Emma to glance up at Regina, biting her lip.

"Yes?" She glanced towards Regina's lips, licking her own.

"If you plan on kissing me, please do it now."

"Okay," Emma nodded, pulling Regina down to meet her lips with her own.

 

 

Regina awoke feeling hungover and sticky, which was not a very good combination. She reached out for the warm body she fell asleep next to, only to find the bed cold and empty. It took her a few more seconds to realize, _Oh, fuck, I had sex with Emma Swan_ , and even more time to form the complete thought of _I had drunken sex with Emma Swan last night after we talked about Henry, our son, and she had the audacity to leave me alone afterwards_. She was definitely going to murder her. She might wait until after they'd had sex again, though. No, she couldn't do that. The sex part, not the murder part. Well, Henry probably wouldn't want her to do the murder part, either, but he would _definitely_ not want her to do the sex part.

By 10:00, she was at her office with a clear plan in mind. She would talk to Emma Swan, tell her that she agreed to her custody ideas, and tell her that the previous night shall never happen again. Now, she just needed to fully convince herself to never think of Emma Swan in that way ever again, which was easier said than done, especially after she knew what Emma tasted like.

She planned to talk to Emma later that night, after she fully got all residual feelings for her out of her system. Unfortunately, Emma Swan herself had to ruin those plans by showing up at Regina's office at 10:04.

"Miss Swan--"

"Actually, it's _Sheriff_ Swan," she tapped her badge. "I'm on duty."

"Fine, _Sheriff Swan_."

"Yes, _Madame Mayor_?"

They stared down at each other, willing the other to break, until Regina said, "What happened last night will never happen again."

"Do you mean the part where you screamed _Emma_ as I made you come?"

"Miss Swan, I--"

"Sheriff," Emma interrupted.

"Do you get off on me calling you that, _Sheriff_?" The staring match continued.

"I thought you said last night could never happen again, yet I definitely can feel some tension in the air that usually means it will."

Regina scoffed, finally breaking Emma's gaze, "It won't. It was a mistake, a moment of weakness. Now, I trust you're able to see yourself out."

"Of course, _Madame Mayor_."

 

Regina and Emma do continue to share custody and even make going to Granny's on Saturday nights a new tradition. Emma even comes over to Regina's for dinner every so often. Over time, _Miss Swan_ becomes Emma and _Madame Mayor_ becomes Regina and they begin a tentative friendship, that one night never mentioned again. Regina and Henry's relationship repairs itself, and Emma and Regina even start to think of each other as family. Regina is invited to the Charmings' apartment for dinner occasionally, and her tender relationship with Snow and David slowly turns into what some might call friendship. Regina has pushed her feelings for Emma as deep down as they could go, and she sometimes finds herself longing for more, even though she convinces herself that she is perfectly content with having Emma in her life at all, even as a friend. In the blink of an eye, five years pass.

It was precisely 11:02 in the middle of the night when Regina Mills was startled by a knock on her door. Her first thought was of Henry and if something was wrong with him, but she quickly realized that was not the case after opening the door.

"Emma?"

"Hi," Emma smiled sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" Regina was almost an entire bottle of wine into her night and didn't take well to being disrupted.

"I wanted to...talk to you," Emma nodded, shivering in the cool air, "about Henry," she added at Regina's skeptical gaze.

Regina sighed, stepping back to allow Emma inside, "Very well." She looked Emma up and down, finding something mysteriously off in her demeanor. She wasn't usually so timid in her interactions with Regina. She looked like she needed a drink, which was exactly what Regina offered. Emma accepted as they sat on the couch in Regina's study, Regina pouring them both a glass of wine.

After a moment of silence, Regina was the first to break it. 

"Why are you here exactly?"

Emma looked up quickly, seemingly having forgotten Regina was even present, and sighing, "Regina, look, I really don't know how to say this."

Regina immediately glared at the younger woman, "You are not taking my son away from me again."

"What?" Emma laughed, "Why would you think that? That is not at all why I'm here. I knew Henry was at his friend's house and I knew you probably wouldn't let me inside unless I said I was here to talk about him. I would never, ever take Henry away from you again," she smiled, placing her hand lightly on top of Regina's. "I know you, Regina, and I know you love him and he loves you, and I'm honestly a little offended you would think I would take him away from you after all we've been through," Emma joked.

"What did you come here to talk about, then?"

Emma strengthened her grip on Regina's hand, "Us."

_No._

Regina immediately extracted her hand from Emma's and turned away, taking a deep breath followed by a long sip of wine.

"Emma, we've talked about this. There is no _us_." _We can't be together._ "I'm sorry, but that night was a mistake and I regret it everyday."

Regina did regret it, just not for the reason she was implying. She regretted it because it gave her hope. Sometimes, when she lied awake at night, unable to sleep, she thought of how well she slept next to Emma and how she would sleep next to her every night for the rest of her life if she could. But those were just foolish fantasies, and this was reality. And in reality, she also knew that there was no way her and Emma could ever be together, no matter how much she loved her. And she _did_ love Emma. God, she was so in love with Emma, she felt as if she were going to go insane at any moment. Emma, her best friend, her son's mother, the person she loved with so much of her heart. Emma, who she knew she couldn't be with.

"Regina, please," Emma put a hand on Regina's shoulder and Regina allowed herself to relish in it for merely a millisecond before shrugging it off.

"Emma, no," she allowed a single tear to slip from her eye before brushing it away and turning back to Emma. " Do you even think about how this might affect Henry? What about your parents? How would they feel about you bedding the Evil Queen? And just think about _all of Storybrooke_. They already hate me, and frankly, we don't need--"

"Regina," Emma admonished, laughing slightly. "Nobody hates you. Not after everything you've done for us."

Emma took Regina's glass out of her hand before sitting them both on the table and clasping both of Regina's hands in hers.

"You deserve to be happy. Stop thinking about other people's opinions and judgements and think about yourself for one second."

"But, Emma, even if I put myself over most people, you must understand that Henry will always come first." 

Emma nodded, "I do understand. I feel the exact same way, but I honestly think he'd be totally cool with us being a couple."

"A couple?" Regina questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Or, I mean, whatever you would want to be," Emma stumbled.

"Emma Swan, do you want me to be your girlfriend?" Regina joked, smirking.

"Yes, I do."

Regina's smile faded, leaving a contemplative look on her face. 

"But only if you do. I don't want to coerce you into anything," Emma amended.

"I know that, but thank you for saying it," she briefly tightened her grip on Emma's hands before loosening them again. "I'm going to be honest with you, since you were honest with me and I'm slightly very drunk."

Emma laughed, nodding, "Okay."

"I want you to be my girlfriend, too. And I would've never said that if I were sober."

Emma beamed with this declaration, causing Regina to realize the weight of the words she had just said. Emma scooted closer.

"Wait, Emma, we still can't do this, though." Closer.

"Why not?" Closer.

"Because...Henry, and..." Closer.

"Regina, I want this." _Closer._ "Do you want this?"

"Yes," Regina breathed before leaning in just in time for her lips to connect with Emma's.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to be the first one to say that regina would probably not automatically assume that emma would be taking henry away because, why would she? so that's kind of a weird part, i'm sorry, but I wrote the end before the beginning and didn't know what to change that to so I left it, even thought it's weird and ooc.


End file.
